1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to router tools and more particularly pertains to a new dust collecting router for collecting dust and debris while using a router.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of router tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, router tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,880; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,785; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,203; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,855; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,047; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,151.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dust collecting router. The inventive device includes a housing with a passage therethrough with a pair of ends each having an opening into the passage. A motor is mounted in the housing and has a rotating shaft outwardly extending therefrom towards a first end of the housing. A cutting bit is coupled to a free end of the rotating shaft and outwardly extending through the opening of the first end of the housing. An impeller comprising a plurality of fan blades outwardly radiating from the rotating shaft of the motor. A collecting container is in communication with the opening of the second end of the housing.
In these respects, the dust collecting router according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting dust and debris while using a router.